Silent night
by s-ia0803
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Au, Tom/Bill, romance et de la grosse guimauve fondue     OS de noël.


**OS de noël, écrit pour une communauté d'auteurs.****  


* * *

Ҩ Silent night**

**_Monsieur le Lutin, Monsieur le lutin...j'ai une lettre pour le père Noël. Est-ce que tu pourrais la lui donner, s'il te plait ?** Lui demanda une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle était affreusement mignonne emmitouflée dans son beau manteau gris, ses déjà longs cheveux bouclés retombant librement sur ses petites épaules alors que ses oreilles étaient recouvertes d'un chapeau de feutre rouge.

Bill lui fit un grand sourire et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour se saisir de la lettre qu'elle lui tendait.

**_ Je lui donnerai personnellement et je ferai en sorte pour qu'il te réponde très rapidement, **promit-il à la fillette en caressant doucement sa joue ronde. **Tu veux un bonbon ?  
_ Oh oui !** S'exclama la fillette en dévoilant une rangée de petites dents toutes blanches.

Il plongea une de ses mains dans la poche de son gilet vert et leva les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant de chercher et enfin extirpa une jolie gourmandise rouge que la petite s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche.

**_ Merci.  
_ De rien ma grande ! Et surtout soit bien sage pour que le père Noël t'apporte tout ce que tu as commandé,** lui recommanda Bill en se relevant.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et hocha la tête presque timidement, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne sur un dernier signe de main.

Telles se passaient les vacances de Noël pour le jeune Bill Kaulitz. Au matin, il enfilait sa tenue de lutin, des vêtements verts des pieds à la tête, dont une paire de collants ultra-moulant, des chaussures à grelots et un chapeau bordé de fourrure blanche à la pointe tombante, et jusqu'à pratiquement six heures du soir, il déambulait dans les allées du grand et beau marché de Noël de Berlin.

Il avait bien conscience d'avoir l'air ridicule mais, chose tout à fait stupéfiante pour un jeune homme tant à la pointe de la mode que lui, il s'en contrefichait éperdument. La magie de Noël s'opérait sur lui mieux que sur quiconque et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il aimait la joie et la bonne humeur qui régnait partout autour de lui à cette période de l'année et se délectait sans cesse des sourires de joie et des yeux plein d'étoiles que les gens avaient à offrir.

De plus, la nature cette année, leur avait fait à tous un beau cadeau. Il neigeait depuis le début d'après-midi. Les rues et trottoirs s'étaient peu à peu recouverts d'un fin manteau immaculé, ajoutant un peu plus à l'ambiance féérique qui régnait dans les airs. Bien évidemment, il avait froid. Son costume était tout fin et les flocons, quand ils venaient s'écraser contre le tissu fin, le mouillaient un peu plus au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, mais une fois de plus, peu lui importait.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une série américaine où, quoiqu'il arrive, la neige tombait toujours à Noël. Les passants se régalaient de le voir pencher la tête en arrière, ouvrir grand la bouche, sortir une langue de trois pieds de long et de capturer un flocon par-ci, par-là. Ça le faisait rigoler bêtement et il n'hésitait pas à faire un peu plus le clown encore quand certains demandaient à le prendre en photo. Il avait l'impression d'être dans son univers, de rêve et de magie.

**_ Dis donc, petit lutin de ma compagnie, il va peut-être falloir que tu rentres chez toi, non ? La nuit commence à tomber,** lui conseilla Sammy, son « patron », qui venait de faire subitement son apparition devant lui.

Techniquement, si, Sammy était bel et bien son patron mais Bill n'avait tellement pas l'impression de travailler, qu'il avait du mal à se référer à l'autre homme de cette façon. Et puis Sammy était tellement familier avec ses employés, quatre au total, qu'il était difficile de voir en lui une figure d'autorité.

**_ J'peux garder mon uniforme jusqu'à chez moi ?** Demanda Bill, en lui faisant de grands yeux suppliants et une adorable moue. Irrésistible.  
**_ Si t'as pas peur d'être ridicule...  
_ Tu sais bien que non, voyons !** Répliqua le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel et en prenant un ton exaspéré qui fit rire Sammy. Ce gamin était un véritable spectacle à lui tout seul.  
**_ Alors c'est d'accord. Tu peux garder ton précieux uniforme jusqu'à chez toi. Par contre, tu le gardes pas pour dormir, hein !** Le mit-il en garde, moqueur.

Bill éclata de rire et s'éloigna en lui lançant un vibrant et sonore « Bonne soirée », auquel de nombreux passants, qui n'avaient rien compris au film, répondirent avec enthousiasme.

**_ Mais, oui ! À vous aussi bonne soirée, je ne vous oublie pas !  
_ Bill, rentres chez toi !** Lui cria Sammy, exaspéré.

Et le jeune homme partit en courant, pour de bon cette fois, son rire coloré accompagnant nombreuses de ses foulées.

La route jusqu'à chez lui était assez longue. Vingt minutes ou presque mais Bill marchait de bon cœur, en sifflotant et en sautillant de temps en temps. Il se moquait de passer pour un attardé en faisant cela, sa bonne humeur allait en croissant à chaque seconde. Il aimait la neige qui continuait de tomber et recouvrait ses pas, il aimait se dire que son nez était certainement tout rouge à cause du froid, il aimait se dire que d'ici cinq jours, le papa noël allait rendre visite au monde entier. La nuit du vingt-quatre était d'après lui la plus belle et la plus magique de toutes.

**_ Ben dis donc Kaulitz, c'est qu'il est drôlement beau ton déguisement de lutin.**

Bill s'arrêta de marcher et regarda dans la direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération en voyant l'individu qui venait de l'appeler.

**_ C'est bien Trümper, tu connais tes classiques à ce que je vois,** lui répondit-il en recommençant à marcher. **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches habillé comme ça ?  
_ Je pourrais te poser la même question,** rétorqua Tom Trümper en dévalant trois marches et en commençant à marcher aux côtés de Bill.  
**_ Sauf que moi, je suis de saison. Alors que toi, avec ton espèce de marcel trop grand et ton short trop long, je vois pas...  
_ Je sors du gymnase, figures-toi. J'étais allé mettre quelques paniers,** expliqua le tressé d'un haussement d'épaules. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de basket du village et s'entrainait très régulièrement.  
**_ Et t'as pas froid ?  
_ Je suis en nage !  
_ Ok...  
_ Hum...**

Leur conversation, passionnante s'il en est, reflétait assez bien le degré d'intimité que les deux adolescents partageaient.  
Ils allaient au même lycée et étaient dans la même classe. Ils n'étaient pas copains, encore moins amis, à peine de simples connaissances. Il arrivait de temps en temps que les amis de Tom fassent une ou deux remarques à Bill, jamais rien de bien méchant. Jamais rien que le brun ne prenne mal. Il n'était pas rare, que dans une de leurs phrases, quand ils s'adressaient à lui, le mot « tafiole » soit de la partie. Ce qui somme toute était vrai, il en était une, et c'est pourquoi ça ne le blessait pas et ne l'avait jamais blessé. Dans un sens, cela lui avait valu le respect de ses camarades et même celui des gros lourdauds de la bande à Trümper.

**_ Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?  
_ Je travaille pour la ville. Je mets l'animation au marché de Noël.  
_ Et ça te fait rien d'avoir l'air con en collant ?  
_ Non, je trouve ça cool ! T'as vu mes oreilles pointues ?** Demanda-t-il en soulevant une lourde mèche de cheveux noirs pour dévoiler ses oreilles à Tom, qui secoua la tête un petit sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.  
**_ Y'a qu'un pédé pour dire un truc pareil.  
_ Et qu'un pédé à qui ça pourrait plaire. Regarde !** Déclara-t-il en sortant d'une de ses poches tout un tas de petits papiers sur lesquels étaient notés à la va vite des numéros de téléphone.** À première vue, lutin, c'est ****_le_**** fantasme des gays de cette ville...j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si je m'étais déguisé en père noël.**

Tom ne put s'empêcher de rigoler bêtement aux propos de son compagnon, en faisant rebondir une ou deux fois son ballon contre le trottoir, éclaboussant les deux jeunes hommes quand l'objet atterrit dans une flaque de neige fondue. Bill le regarda en souriant également. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir les gens rire grâce à lui.

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'ils marchaient ensemble, et c'était bien plus plaisant que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer tous les deux. Bien sûr le silence avait repris ses droits, mais ils s'en moquaient tous les deux. Au moins, dans la nuit qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre, ils n'étaient pas seuls face à l'adversité.

Cependant, très rapidement, Bill n'avait pas pu empêcher sa nature exhubérante de refaire surface et il se trouvait à nouveau, le nez au ciel, toute langue dehors à essayer d'attraper le plus de flocons possibles, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

**_ Tu peux arrêter de faire ça s'il te plait ? T'as l'air d'un abruti...ou alors va marcher plus loin.  
_ Toi vas marcher plus loin. Je te signale que c'est toi qui est venu m'aborder !  
_ Je ne t'ai pas abordé,** réfuta le tressé en appuyant bien sur chacun des mots. **Je t'ai interpellé, c'est pas pareil. T'avais qu'à m'ignorer.  
_ Ben non, ça se fait pas !  
_ Mais arrêtes de te trimballer la bouche ouverte, putain !  
_ Bon !** Déclara Bill en s'arrêtant et en tapant du pied contre le trottoir. Tom s'arrêta à son tour, surpris, et fronça les sourcils face au comportement étrange de son camarade. **Va marcher devant, comme ça tu me verras plus, et t'arrêteras de m'emmerder,** ordonna-t-il à un Tom qui, bizarrement, s'exécuta en ronchonnant, cependant. **Et c'est pas non plus la peine de râler !  
_ Je comprends pas comment on peut aimer faire ça à dix-sept ans passés !** Lui cria Tom par-dessus son épaule, trois-quatre mètres devant lui.

Bill ne fit que hausser les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il aimait faire ça. Il faisait ça aussi avec la pluie, bien que ça le dégoûte plus. Il avait toujours fait ça, depuis qu'il était tout petit, et même sa mère et ses nombreuses petites tapes derrière la tête n'avait pas réussit à le faire changer. Il n'allait certainement pas changer pour ce mal embouché de Trümper!

**_ Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi à plus de six heures du soir, tu étais au gymnase à taper dans un ballon ?** Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander au bout d'un moment. **Non ! Alors tu n'as pas à questionner mon besoin d'avaler des floc-...**

Tom s'était arrêté et Bill trop obnubilé par sa tâche ne l'avait pas vu. Aussi, il venait de lui rentrer dedans de pleine force, faisant grincer le tressé de douleur. Lui-même souffla en se massant le torse.

**_ Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?** Geignit-il.  
**_ J'habite là,** lui dit Tom en désignant du menton un immeuble HLM d'aspect un peu pâlit par le temps.** J'allais pas te laisser continuer à parler dans le vide. Quoique ça aurait pu être marrant...  
_ Non, ça l'aurait pas été !** Le contredit Bill en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il replia ses bras contre son torse alors que Tom se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en se pinçant les lèvres. Ils avaient l'air gênés, alors que seulement quelques secondes auparavant ils avaient réussi à se parler normalement. Bill n'aimait pas être mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un le soit avec lui. Il devait toujours y avoir de la vie, de l'animation, des mots...là, c'était juste nul comme ambiance. Il préférait partir

**_ Bon, ben à demain Trümper!** Salua-t-il l'autre garçon en haussant un sourcil.  
**_ Ouais, c'est ça. T'aimerais bien, hein ?  
_ Évidemment. Si c'est comme aujourd'hui, j'vais en rêver cette nuit.  
_ Bien sûr,** s'exaspéra Tom en poussant la porte du hall d'entrée de son immeuble après avoir tapé le code, en prenant soin de le cacher aux yeux du brun, qui pourtant était bien trop loin pour le voir.** Allez, casse-toi Kaulitz, tu m'fais honte, fringué comme ça.**

Bill rigola et reprit sa route, comme à son habitude en sautillant, balançant ses bras d'avant en arrière grandement. Il en rajoutait certainement pour le tressé, pour l'énerver, et Tom se prit au jeu. Il le regarda à travers la porte vitrée avec de grands yeux perplexes, surpris de l'étonnant caractère de son camarade.

Il se retourna et commença à monter les escaliers, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se disant que finalement, ça avait été sympa de trainer un peu avec « c'te tafiole de Kaulitz », et que peut-être le lendemain, il serait au rendez-vous.

**_ Dis ? Il a été greffé sur ta peau ton déguisement ?  
_ Tut, tut, tut...je savais bien que tu ne résisterais pas à la trop grande tentation de voir ma douce personne ainsi vêtue.  
_ Commence pas à parler comme un abruti, sinon j'me casse!**

Bill hocha simplement la tête en souriant et attendit que Tom soit à ses côtés pour recommencer à marcher.  
Il était content que Tom soit là. Bien sûr la veille il avait dit ça en rigolant, mais il avait apprécié passer quelques minutes en compagnie du tressé. Cela lui avait permis d'en apprendre davantage sur sa personnalité. Quand il était avec ses amis, bien qu'il soit clairement leur leader à tous, il était plus effacé et ne parlait quasiment pas. Alors que la veille, il n'avait pas eu sa langue dans sa poche.

**_ Pourquoi tu parles jamais quand tu es avec tes amis ?  
****_ J'aime bien être spectateur et écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire.  
_ Pourtant tu as bien parlé hier soir. C'était intéressant.**

Tom lui jeta un regard en coin en grimaçant. Dieu, que ce garçon était surprenant.

**_ J'ai passé mon temps à t'envoyer chier pour tes gamineries.  
_ C'est vrai. Mais ça m'a appris deux choses : t'es un coincé qui ne sait pas, ne pas se prendre au sérieux, et tu es visiblement un râleur né...en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, on n'a rien à faire ensemble.  
_ On n'est pas ensemble,** Tom mit un point d'honneur à le corriger.** On marche simplement.**

Bill perdit le joli sourire qu'il arborait constamment et se renfrogna. Tom fut troublé du silence qui venait de retomber entre eux, seulement troublé par le tintement des grelots au bout des chaussures de Bill qui retentissaient faiblement à chaque pas de leur propriétaire.

**_ Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis homo, qu'à chaque fois que je parle avec un homme je pense à me le faire ! Alors t'es pas obligé de voir un sous-entendu dès que j'ouvre la bouche,** affirma Bill après un certain temps, d'un ton si sec qu'il claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet.  
**_ C'est pas ce que je fais...** se défendit Tom, choqué.  
**_ Si ! Entre hier et aujourd'hui, ça fait deux fois. Être pédé n'est qu'une seule partie de moi, il y en a des tas d'autres sur lesquelles tu pourrais aussi t'attarder...allez salut.** Le salua-t-il en s'éloignant déjà à grandes enjambées.

Le ton de sa voix n'avait pas plu à Tom. Pas parce qu'il lui avait parlé froidement, mais parce qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'un noeud lui avait noué la gorge au moment où il avait prononcé ces paroles. Il cogna dans un caillou qui se trouvait à portée de chaussures et ne se décida à rentrer chez lui que lorsque l'unique lampadaire encore vaillant de la rue ne se mette à grésiller fortement avant de s'éteindre complètement.

C'était bizarre d'avoir gâché ce que lui et Kaulitz avaient partagé ces deux derniers jours en à peine quelques remarques. Parce que oui, il était quand même très sympa ce mec. Ça lui changeait de ses amis. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas sympas, mais Bill semblait littéralement respirer la bonté et la joie de vivre permanente.

Et en cette période, bien douloureuse pour lui, il avait énormément besoin de joie de vivre. Ça contrastait grandement avec l'ambiance morose de son chez lui.  
Ce soir là, contrairement à la veille, il gravit les marches, le cœur lourd.

Bill poussa la porte de chez lui en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa à la porte qu'il venait de fermer et se délecta de la chaleur ambiante. La cheminée avait été allumée et propageait un peu partout ses bienfaits. C'était agréable de sentir ses membres fourmiller et se réchauffer aussi rapidement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa presqu'immédiatement au sol. Normalement, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de perdre son sang-froid mais Tom l'avait agaçé. Pourquoi, alors que lui n'avait eu aucun mal à décerner certains traits de sa personnalité, l'autre en avait été incapable et ne s'était borné qu'à le juger sur sa sexualité ? Il était pourtant persuadé d'être un jeune homme plein de surprises et de facettes...c'était décevant parce qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir continuer à faire le trajet de retour avec Tom. Certainement que le tressé ne voudrait plus maintenant.

**_ Hey, Bill, tu me prêtes tes chaussures qui font de la musique?** Lui demanda sa petite sœur de six ans, Alix, alors qu'il venait de jeter les dites chaussures un peu plus loin dans un tintement caractéristique.  
**_ Que si tu me fais un bisou d'abord,** exigea-t-il en tendant une joue.

La petite lui fit un gros bisou, en serrant ses deux bras maigres autour de son cou, et s'empressa d'enfiler les jolies chaussures en rigolant, s'imaginant déjà trotter avec.

**_ Tu veux mon chapeau aussi?**

Bien sûr elle ne refusa pas et durant toute la soirée, les Kaulitz eurent droit à un concert de clochettes de la part de la petite fille qui s'amusait à taper très fort du pied par terre ou à hocher exagérément la tête, faisant rire son grand frère, protester sa mère et attendrir son père.

Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que même lui aurait honte de dodeliner ainsi du chef pour faire tinter sa clochette. « Et après, il dit que c'est moi le gamin ? » Pensa-t-il en ricanant, l'image de Tom en tête. Il oubliait simplement un menu détail : sa sœur n'avait que six ans, lui approchait à grands pas de la majorité.

**_ Je sais que t'es homo et que tu en es fier. Si je devais te définir en un seul mot, je dirais « sourire », j'ai le sentiment que tu aimes partager tout ce que tu as avec les gens qui t'entourent, et je sais que tu aimes bouffer les flocons de neige...mais ça, je sais pas pourquoi!** Débita Tom en haussant les épaules, depuis le haut des marches du gymnase, dès qu'il vit Bill apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Il avait pensé toute la nuit à comment il pourrait réengager la conversation avec le brun et pour être sûr de ne pas le louper le moment venu, était sortit une demi heure plus tôt que leur heure de rencontre habituelle, et s'était gelé les fesses dans le froid de plus en plus saisissant de ce mois de Décembre. En plus de la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber la nuit précédente, le vent s'était invité, et lui qui n'était une fois de plus que vêtu de son attirail de grand basketteur pouvait jurer qu'il allait tomber malade.  
Il espérait au moins que son petit discours avait eu son effet, et que le pneumonie évidente qu'il allait attraper ne serait pas vaine.

**_ Ben, j'le fais parce que c'est marrant, pardi ! **Répliqua Bill en haussant les épaules à son tour comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit. Son joli sourire avait repris place sur son visage et ce depuis l'instant où Tom avait commencé à parler.

Tom vint se poster face à lui et se gratta la nuque, sans à aucun instant le regarder.

**_ Excuse-moi pour hier. J'avais pas conscience que ça te blessait.  
_ Ça me blesse pas. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir une maladie que tu avais peur d'attraper à mon contact.  
_ C'est pas que j'ai peur...comme tu l'as dit, j'suis un coincé et il n'y a pas qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça. Avec les filles, c'est pareil!** Avoua-t-il doucement, en engageant la marche, voyant que Bill ne s'y décidait pas lui-même.  
**_ N'importe quoi. Elles sont toutes à tes pieds.  
_ C'est pas pour ça que je ne suis pas coincé avec elle.** Il coula un regard en coin à Bill, et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter. **Je ne sais pas comment agir avec elles non plus.**

Bill s'arrêta tout net, le regardant droit dans les yeux, la bouche entr'ouverte.

**_ Ne me dis pas...que tu n'es jamais sortit avec personne.  
_ Ben si!** Il rigola devant l'expression de poisson mort de Bill. **J'casse un mythe là, hein ?  
_ Ouais,** souffla Bill.** Enfin non...enfin, je...bon je me tais.**

Il était littéralement sur le cul d'apprendre une chose pareille. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu Tom conclure avec une de ces vautours qui lui tournait sans arrêt autour mais il s'était dit qu'il était discret. En plus, ça ne faisait aucun sens. D'une, parce que basé sur son apparence de rappeur macho, on pensait automatiquement qu'il se tapait autant de filles qu'il y avait de jours dans une année et de deux, parce que physiquement Tom était renversant. C'était inadmissible que personne n'ait eu droit d'y toucher...inadmissible, ou plutôt improbable.

**_ C'est une blague, hein ?  
_ Mais non...arrête tu vas me gêner,** s'indigna Tom en bousculant Bill sur le côté, de manière joueuse.  
**_ Ben putain...voilà une nouvelle chose que je peux me vanter de savoir sur toi : puceau, du haut et du bas.  
_ Du haut et du bas?** Rigola Tom, surpris. Après tout, à quoi bon nier l'évidence ?  
**_ Ben ouais, d'langue et d'la bi-...  
_ Oui ben, c'est bon, j'ai compris,** le coupa Tom en rougissant.  
**_ Sois pas coincé avec moi, petit Tom !  
_ Oh regarde, on vient d'arriver devant chez moi!** S'écria le tressé en l'ignorant complètement.  
**_ Oh, comme ça tombe à pic!** L'imita Bill, jusqu'à employer les même gestes que lui.** A demain, ma p'tite vierge.  
_ À demain ma grande folle!**

Bill leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna dans un rire, laissant Tom seul sur le trottoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant vivement, plus vivant que ces longs derniers mois.  
Après un petit temps à se tenir sur le trottoir sans ne rien faire, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il lança quelques rapides coups d'oeil autour de lui, et quand il fut persuadé d'être seul, il leva la tête vers le ciel et ouvrit grand la bouche. Au moment où un premier flocon venait se fondre sur sa langue, un cri mesquin retentit dans le nuit.

**_ Vu!** C'était Bill, qui a moitié dissimulé derrière le mur de la maison à l'angle de la rue où il venait de tourner, pointait vers lui un doigt accusateur.

Tom poussa un grognement d'indignation et se précipita pour aller s'engouffrer dans son immeuble le rouge aux joues. Bill depuis son poste, ne put empêcher le sourire attendrit qui étirait ses lèvres. Il était sympa ce Trümper, finalement.

Quand il vit Bill arriver le lendemain, en trottinant, comme à son habitude, et en dansant bizarrement en se mordillant les lèvres, chose moins habituelle, Tom se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'enfuir en courant, plutôt que d'être vu avec un timbré pareil. Mais finalement Bill l'aperçut avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement.

**_ Hey, Tom ! Comment vas-tu par une si belle journée?** Lui demanda-t-il en chantonnant ce qui fit grincer Tom. Ne pouvait-il donc pas être normal au moins une fois dans sa vie ?  
**_ Bien, mais visiblement beaucoup moins bien que toi. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?  
_Demain c'est Noël. Je languis trop, tu peux pas t'imaginer. Il y a toute ma famille qui va ****venir, on va faire un festin, normalement le père Noël devrait être généreux vu comment j'ai été un gentil garçon cette année...bref, c'est la joie !** Débita-t-il à toute vitesse en reprenant à peine son souffle. Son enthousiasme était si évident que Tom ne put retenir un sourire, bien qu'il fut faible. **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?  
_ Oh...rien de particulier. On va manger, peut-être regarder un film ensemble et voilà.  
_ Han, non ! Tu peux pas fêter Noël comme ça!**

Bill n'avait pas à un seul instant regardé Tom depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher. Il était trop pris dans ses rêves magiques et féériques où Noël n'était que partage et bonheur. S'il l'avait fait peut-être aurait-il vu que Tom n'éprouvait pas un dixième de la joie que lui ressentait. Il semblait si triste que ça en était pénétrant.

**_ Et pourquoi on pourrait pas ?  
_ Mais parce que c'est nul de fêter Noël comme ça.**

Et s'il avait regardé Tom à cet instant, il aurait pris conscience que ses paroles pouvaient être blessantes.

**_ Peut-être qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont aucune raison de fêter Noël aussi. Tu y as pensé à ça?** Lui demanda-t-il méchamment.

Bill s'était arrêté en entendant cela, mais il était trop tard pour qu'il espère rattraper quoique ce soit, Tom avait déjà tapé son code et était rentré dans son HLM sans un seul regard en arrière. De toute façon, il préférait ça plutôt que le brun voit les larmes qui faisaient vicieusement briller ses yeux.

Bill resta penaud et interdit un instant. Il venait de faire une bourde monumentale sans en avoir conscience. Il ne pensait pas à mal en disant ça, il avait seulement laissé parler son cœur. Pour lui, Noël était une fête de famille qui perdait son sens quand on n'était pas entouré des êtres qui nous sont chers. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Tom puisse ne pas célébrer cette fête car il n'y trouvait rien de plaisant.

Une forte bourrasque de vent le poussa à continuer son chemin avec plus de précipitation. Il se jura, en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules pour récupérer un peu de chaleur, que le lendemain il s'excuserait. Après tout Tom l'avait bien fait seulement le jour avant, pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas le faire ?

Seulement, Tom n'était pas là le lendemain et après avoir attendu près de dix minutes dans le froid, il poussa la porte du gymnase espérant y trouver le tressé, puisque visiblement c'est là qu'il passait ses journées. Mais rien. L'endroit était désert et muet, les lumières éteintes. Tom n'était soit pas venu, soit il était déjà repartit. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de revoir Bill ?

Pourtant, cette pensée ne découragea pas le brun, qui se mit en route dans le but d'aller voir le tressé chez lui. Il voulait absolument s'excuser. Ces quatre jours avec Tom lui avaient bien plu et il aurait bien aimé qu'ils deviennent amis.

Il arriva assez rapidement devant son immeuble et grimpa les marches jusqu'à l'interphone. Un gros problème s'imposa à lui. Tous les noms des habitants étaient à moitié effacés et il ne savait pas sur quel bouton appuyer pour joindre Tom.

**_ Bonjour, Monsieur le lutin.**

Il fit volte-face en sursautant n'ayant pas vu le petit garçon assis sur les marches, tenant entre ses mains un ballon, et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il eut un sourire en s'apercevant que face à lui se tenait une version miniature de Tom. Les même yeux, le même nez, la même bouche...il s'approcha de lui doucement.

**_ Salut petit frère de Tom.  
_ Comment tu sais?** Lui demanda le petit en lâchant un hoquet de surprise.  
**_ C'est le père Noël qui me l'a dit,** déclara-t-il dans un petit sourire.  
**_ Est-ce qu'il a reçu ma lettre ?  
_ je pense oui. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé?**

Le garçon se pinça les lèvres et releva vers lui un regard très sérieux et profond qui l'étonnèrent pour un enfant qui semblait pourtant jeune.

**_ Que papa soit plus gentil, que Tom ne soit plus triste et que maman soit toujours contente même si elle n'est plus avec nous.**

Bill ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Voilà, où il avait gaffé. Ce petit garçon était bouleversant. Il avait dit tout cela sans tremblement dans la voix, sans larmes dans ses yeux, avec sagesse...il voulait du bonheur autour de lui pour Noël et Bill souffla lentement par la bouche pour contrôler ses émotions.

**_ Il est souvent triste Tom ?  
_ Oui,** répondit l'enfant en hochant la tête.** Il pleure encore des fois.  
_ Et toi ?  
_ Ma maman me manque mais je sais que quand je vais à l'église pour lui allumer une bougie, ça lui fait plaisir et elle sourit, alors...**expliqua-t-il en terminant par un haussement d'épaules.  
**_ Tu as quel âge ?  
_ Huit ans...et j'y crois plus trop au père Noël,** clarifia-t-il.** Est-ce que tu crois, toi, que si je veux quelque chose assez fort, alors cette chose peut arriver ?  
_ Oui,** souffla Bill en souriant. Il avait du mal à cacher le brillant dans ses prunelles.** Il faut...il faut surtout que tu sois patient. Ils iront mieux. Il leur faut juste un peu de temps.**

Le garçon hocha la tête et le remercia. Bill descendit les marches et enfonça ses pieds dans la neige du trottoir.

**_ Tu t'en vas ? Tu n'attends pas Tom ?  
_ Non...et s'il te plait, ne lui dis pas que je suis venu.**

Bill n'avait jamais été aussi triste un vingt-quatre Décembre. Son cœur l'élançait terriblement et il ne se sentait plus la force de sourire. Tom venait subitement de lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau et il aurait bien aimé parler avec lui, lui demander d'ouvrir son cœur et laisser éclater sa peine. Car il la cachait bien, cette traitresse. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'il cachait une telle chose.

Seulement, il avait sentit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'effacer et de ne pas faire savoir sa présence au tressé. C'était un moment familial qu'un inconnu n'avait pas le droit de venir empiéter. Et Bill venait de comprendre que finalement, si, Tom célébrait bel et bien Noël. Mais d'une manière différente de la sienne. En souvenir d'une personne qui lui était chère.

Il poussa la porte du gymnase qui grinça, et soupira de soulagement en entendant dans le lointain, l'écho du ballon contre le parquet. Il pénétra sur le terrain sans bruit et observa Tom un instant, en silence.

Le tressé n'était pas habillé de son marcel et de son short mais d'un de ses éternels baggy et T-shirt trop grand pour son grand corps tout fin. Il était face au panier de basket et faisait rebondir le ballon inlassablement, se concentrant sur sa cible. Il arrêta le ballon, leva les bras, visa et tira...juste. En plein dans le panier et le ballon retomba lourdement au sol.

Bill s'approcha lentement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kaulitz ?**

Si Bill fut surpris que Tom soit conscient de sa présence il n'en montra rien.

**- Je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'avais pas le droit de te laisser penser que ta façon de célébrer Noël était d'une quelconque façon moins honorable que la mienne.  
_ Ouais...** souffla Tom avant de relancer son ballon.  
**_ Est-ce que...c'est ici que tu viens pour penser à elle librement?**

Tom laissa le ballon rebondir, encore et encore, de moins en moins haut à chaque fois et s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui. Il fit face à Bill et scanna son visage.  
Il était au naturel. Pas de maquillage, pas de tenue extravagante et l'expression de son visage était profonde et reflétait de la peine. Il ne savait pas comment Bill savait mais il s'en moquait. Il savait, quelqu'un savait et c'est tout ce qui importait.

**_ Je pense à elle à chaque instant,** avoua-t-il sincèrement, ses yeux se remplissant déjà de nombreuses larmes.  
**_ Ça fait combien de temps ?  
_ Un an, jour pour jour.  
_ Oh, Tom...** commença Bill avec compassion.  
**_ Elle a été malade pendant très longtemps,** expliqua le tressé, sa voix de plus en plus chevrotante. **Elle est juste arrivée à bout de force et a rendu les armes.  
_ Je suis désolé.** lui confia Bill, en toute vérité, et sans réfléchir, il l'attira dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à l'adolescent pour laisser couler ses larmes et laisser parler sa peine. Il avait besoin de ça, tellement besoin de ça. D'une personne qui soit là pour éponger ses pleurs et alors que Bill les asseyait, il se laissa bercer tout doucement, d'avant en arrière, avec une tendresse époustouflante.

**_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que ton frère a demandé au père Noël?** Demanda Bill, quand les larmes de Tom se furent un peu calmées. Il le sentit secouer la tête dans son cou. **Il a demandé à ce que tu sois moins triste.  
_ Je ne pleure jamais devant lui...  
_ Mais il le sait quand même. Tu n'en n'as jamais parlé à personne ?  
_ J'ai jamais réussi. Personne ne savait qu'elle était malade, ils n'ont pas su qu'elle est morte et je ne les invite jamais chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire.  
_ Mais tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi Tom. Il faut partager sa peine avec les autres, l'exposer au grand jour. Ça va faire mal un bon coup, puis ensuite, petit à petit, ça ira mieux. Tu verras...** Le rassura-t-il en relâchant un peu son emprise sur son corps.  
**_ Je vais le faire pour Témaé.  
_ Il faut que tu le fasses pour toi aussi.**

Tom hocha la tête en souriant et Bill lui rendit son sourire timidement.

**_ Allez, tu m'apprends à marquer des buts?** Demanda-t-il en se levant et en tapant dans ses mains.  
**_ C'est des paniers, pas des buts, Kaulitz !  
_ C'est pareil, Trümper !** Répliqua-t-il en faisant claquer le "p" contre son palais avec force et Tom rigola.

[...]

**_ Est-ce que si je te le demande gentiment, vraiment très gentiment, tu garderas ton bonnet à clochette quand je te ferai l'amour ce soir ?  
_ Tout dépend si je te laisse t'approcher de mon superbe corps.  
_ Bien sûr que oui. Je pensais que c'était mon cadeau de Noël.  
_ Tu sais mon Tom, le principe d'un cadeau, c'est que ça doit être exclusif. On peut pas dire que là, ça soit vraiment le cas,** lui expliqua son petit-ami avec beaucoup de sagesse alors qu'ils marchaient, main dans la main, dans la rue. Bill toujours vêtu de son habit de lutin et Tom de son vêtement de basket.  
**_ Oui mais c'est un cadeau qui me fait inlassablement plaisir.  
_ Oh, c'est vrai?** Couina Bill avec joie et quand Tom hocha la tête en souriant, il embrassa sa joue. **Alors je verrai ce que je peux faire...allez fais comme moi, ouvre la bouche qu'on mange des flocons ! **L'invita-t-il en s'exécutant.

Tom roula des yeux, exaspéré. Moment complètement et totalement ruiné.

**_ Mais arrête...je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais l'air d'un abruti !  
_ Oui mais tu trouves ça mignon. En plus, ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu le fais quand tu crois que je te regarde pas.  
_ C'est même pas vrai, **ronchonna Tom en rougissant.

Ils arrivaient déjà chez le brun, et quand sa mère les vit tout les deux, elle réprimanda son fils.

**_ Bill, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton chéri pour qu'il soit aussi rouge ?  
_ Juste la vérité. L'absolue, embarrassante et compromettante vérité, chère mère !  
_ Bon laisse le donc tranquille et va te préparer que les invités arrivent dans deux heures.**

À ça Bill laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse et disparut à l'étage, non sans avoir au préalable embrassé Tom. Le tressé le regarda disparaitre en souriant et alla saluer Simone correctement en embrassant ses joues.

**_ Tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine mon grand?** Lui proposa-t-elle gentiment, et il la suivit docilement, heureux de partager à nouveau un Noël digne de ce nom en famille, entouré de gens qu'il aimait.

Il lui restait exactement un quart d'heure avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Il passait une dernière couche de mascara sur ses cils en tirant la langue pour mieux viser et se recula en papillonnant des yeux puis se fixa sous toutes les coutures. Il se sourit à lui-même satisfait du résultat et rangea son mascara dans sa trousse. Il débarrassa son lit de tout un tas de petites conneries : habits, maquillage, téléphone (il aimait bien s'éparpiller quand il se préparait), parce qu'il savait que sinon Tom râlerait du bordel au moment du coucher, car il pouvait "être agaçant cet espèce de maniaque", et se regarda une ultime fois dans le miroir en pied qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre. Il était vraiment fier de lui, et il savait que Tom serait content, au propre comme au figuré, de le voir.

**_ Tu vas finir par abimer ton miroir à force de te regarder dedans,** se moqua gentiment Témaé, qui bizarrement été déjà là.  
**_ Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà là, toi ?  
_ Papa a accepté que je vienne passer l'après-midi avec Alix.**

Bill perdit son sourire à la mention de sa petite sœur.

**_ J'espère que vous avez pas fait des cochonneries.  
_ Quel genre ?  
_ Le genre que si tu le fais, j'vais être obligé de te casser la figure.  
_ Bill espèce de pervers, ils sont trop jeunes pour penser à ça. Et si jamais tu touches à mon frère, moi je viendrai te régler ton compte, **le menaça Tom qui venait d'atterrir dans la conversation, une main protectrice posée sur l'épaule de son petit frère.  
**_ Mais j'aime bien moi quand tu me règles mon compte!** Rétorqua-t-il d'un air lubrique.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ J'étais venu vous prévenir que les invités sont là. Et Témaé, papa est là et t'a apporté tes affaires alors tu ferais bien d'aller les enfiler. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je vous laisse bande de dépravés...Bill t'essaies de pas trop le traumatiser.  
_ Qu'il est chiant,** murmura-t-il à Témaé en faisant une grimace.** Ben pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ça va pas ?**

Le plus jeune des Trümper semblait effectivement être devenu tout timide d'un coup et n'osait plus regarder Bill dans les yeux. Ce qui étonna le jeune homme qui était habitué à ce que le garçon aime le taquiner sans fin, avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Pour ne jamais craquer, il se répétait sans fin que « qui aime bien châtit bien ».

**_ Ben en fait, c'est que...je voulais juste te dire merci. Je sais que des fois je t'embête mais tu as exaucé mon voeu de l'année dernière. Tom, il est plus triste et papa il est redevenu comme avant, alors je sais pas,** il haussa les épaules,** je voulais te dire merci.**

Bill alla le serrer dans ses bras et lui dit que tout le plaisir était pour lui.

**_ Et tu as commandé quoi pour cette année?** Demanda-t-il encore un peu ému par cette touchante déclaration.  
**_ Un nouveau copain pour mon frère, parce que celui qu'il a en ce moment, il est pas terrible.**

Un instant de flottement passa, durant lequel Témaé s'éloigna de quelques pas de Bill, sans pour autant s'enfuir tout de suite. Ça n'était plus drôle s'il ne laissait aucune chance à Bill de le rattraper.

**_ Sale gosse, petit monstre, viens ici!** Se fâcha Bill en rigolant.

Minuit était passé depuis une heure déjà. La distribution de cadeaux avait été faite et maintenant, alors que les adultes continuaient à boire et à manger à table, en rigolant bêtement, les plus jeunes étaient allés s'enfermer dans le bureau. Certains jouaient, d'autres regardaient la télé, les plus petits somnolaient, et Bill et Tom étaient tendrement enlacés sous un plaid, sur le canapé, en parlant à voix basse.

**_ Est-ce que tu es content mon Tom?** Lui demanda Bill en chuchotant, enfouissant sa tête brune dans le creux de son épaule.

Tom sourit doucement en regardant dans le lointain. Il aimait son petit-ami pour toute son attention et sa gentillesse. C'était sa nature, il savait que Bill ne se forçait pas.

Il resserra ses bras autour du corps de Bill et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

**_ Ça fait presque neuf mois que je suis content.  
_ Ben merci...ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble, je te signale,** s'indigna Bill en se redressant un peu pour regarder Tom d'un air un peu fâché.  
**_ Dis pas n'importe quoi. On a commencé à sortir ensemble en Mars.  
_ Ben moi je considère que notre relation débute au moment où je suis venu te voir dans le gymnase le lendemain de Noël.  
_ Et moi je considère que c'est le jour où tu m'as dépucelé de la bouche.  
_ Dépucelé d'la bou-...Tom!** Rigola Bill en se réinstallant plus convenablement dans les bras du tressé.** Comme ça on fêtera notre anniversaire deux fois dans l'année. Ça m'va !  
_ Tu perds pas le Nord toi, hein?**

Pendant de longues minutes les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent plus un mot, profitant simplement de la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre. Bill déposait quelques baiser papillons dans le cou offert de Tom, tandis que ce dernier caressait tendrement ses avant-bras.

**_ Tu viendras avec moi allumer un cierge pour maman à l'Église à midi ?  
_ Bien sûr, mon chéri.  
_ Merci,** il releva le menton de Bill d'une main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.** Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?** Lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement.  
**_ Évidemment,** souffla Bill en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de les fermer alors qu'il se laissait embrasser le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de prier?** Lui dit Tom, en le regardant s'agenouiller sur un des bancs d'Église.  
**_ Je sais...mais j'en ai envie. Il faut bien que je me présente.**

Tom hocha la tête en souriant et partit l'attendre dehors.

_« Maman Trümper, Tania, si je peux me permettre, je suis Bill le petit ami de votre fils, Tom. Je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'avoir un fils si merveilleux que lui. Et surtout ne vous en faites pas, je garde un œil sur lui, et je vous fait la promesse de toujours faire en sorte que Tom garde le sourire aux lèvres et que Témaé n'ait plus jamais besoin de venir me dire que son grand frère est triste.  
J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer pour vous dire tout ça en face, que vous voyez ma sincérité quand je vous dit que je l'aime et que je veillerai sur lui...  
Reposez en paix Madame. »_ Il fit le signe de croix approximatif, comme il croyait s'en souvenir et se leva prestement. Il avait juste envie de rejoindre son Tom qui devait être en train de se congeler sous la neige.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en ouvrant la porte de l'Église, il aperçut Tom adossé contre un mur, tête penchée en arrière en train d'attraper des flocons dans sa bouche.

**_ Je le savais,** cria-t-il triomphant en se jetant sur lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

Et son rire se mélangea à celui de Tom, qui lui rendait toute la passion qui lui était donnée.

Il pouvait être fier de lui, Kaulitz. Trümper n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Et un de plus ^^!**

**J'avoue, celui-là, c'est mon préféré (ça fait jamais de mal de s'envoyer des fleurs, n'est-ce pas? =D). J'ai tout simplement adoré l'écrire. J'espère que vous vous avez apprécié le lire.**

_**Sia**_


End file.
